


Tease…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Desire, Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Brian was really feeling while watching Justin shake his booty on stage…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease…

Title: Tease…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 250  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Longing…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 54

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: What Brian was really feeling while watching Justin shake his booty on stage…

 

**Tease…**

“Here’s Justy!”

“What the fuck?”

The audience starts shouting, hooting, and hollering. Brian glares at Emmett who’s whistling and clapping enthusiastically. 

“You go, Baby!”

Justin’s swings around the pole erotically, then slides down it while throwing his head back. Irritated and titillated, Brian schools his features; he has an image to uphold. He’ll be damned if his twink is going to make him break character in a room full of fags.

Brian groans, seeing Justin bucking his hips as his jeans start to slide down, getting caught on his perfect bubble butt. Swaying, he casually tugs them down, letting them fall to the floor, and stepping out of them. 

Emmett turns to look at Brian, sure he heard him growl.

Justin now has the damn pole between his legs, thrusting his hips as he slides up and down the pole. His back is arched so far back his head is upside down, watching Brian’s reaction. Brian steps forward a few feet, shuffling like a bull getting ready to charge.

Pleased with himself, he gives the audience one last thrill as he spins around the pole, gyrating, hamming it up. He knows he has Brian’s full attention as Brian storms the stage, grabbing him, throwing him over his shoulder and stalking off.

Brian has plans for his tight ass, right after he spanks him into submission. 

“Brian, what about my crown?”

“I’ll buy you a tiara, princess!”

“And the trip to the Bahamas?”

“Pack your bags!”

The End


End file.
